Inostrancevia
Dino Crisis 2 (2000), file: "Inostrancevia". |length = }}Inostrancevia is a type of non-dinosaurian enemy featured in Dino Crisis 2, along with Pteranodon, Mosasaurus, and Plesiosaurus. These four-legged creatures are the only creature in the game that are both not dinosaurs and not from the Mesozoic era. Physical Description They have large, strong jaws with a set of massive fangs at the front which are used to inflict great damage on the player. Inostrancevia also possess armor-like scales over most of their body, making them highly resistant, but not invincible to weapon fire. Certain weapons have greater effects than others. They seem to prefer or even nest near warm environments as shown in-game, both encounters with these animals take place where an intense heat source is present (volcano). Gameplay Health On Easy, Inostrancevia has a health value of 1150. In Normal this is 2300, and on Hard this increases to 4600.Official Guide Book, p.48. Moveset Strategy Inostrancevia are always encountered in groups in the game, making them very dangerous in large numbers. They have three methods of attack. The first is a simple bite. The second is a running charge in which they charge and attempt to bite the player. The final attack is when the Inostrancevia rears up on its hind legs and falls on top of the player, taking multiple bites out of them. Players must mash the controls to struggle free of this attack. A well-known tactic used in the game by players is to flip the Inostrancevia over onto its back using the Chainmine weapon. This exposes the creature's soft underbelly, which can be fired at. Dylan's Anti-Tank Rifle and Regina's Missile Pod are the most effective weapons in dealing with the Inostrancevia. History The scientists of the Third Energy Facility had observed these quadrupedal creatures, which were first believed as herbivores. However, it soon became clear to them that Inostrancevia are carnivores, with the creature's bite force strong enough to crush a helmet. The creatures were noted to thrive well in hot environments. The Inostrancevia are first encountered in the middle part of Dino Crisis 2 in the Volcano and also appear later on towards the end in the Missile Silo. *The first encounter by Dylan takes place while following David's markings through the jungle. The route through the jungle leads into a cave, which turns out to be a volcano as lava is flowing out like rivers. The Inostrancevia appear as you progress through the volcano. *The second and final encounter is within the Missile Silo, after Regina has battled the Giganotosaurus and the facility is in flames with the missile being destroyed. Regina makes her escape through the fire and runs into many Inostrancevia emerging from damaged vents and holes in walls. Dino Crisis 2: Extra Crisis The Inostrancevia serves as a playable character in the Dino Colosseum minigame. It is more powerful than the Velociraptor, but not as tough as the Tyrannosaurus. The player 2 colours in Dino Duel are crimson coloured when selected. Further notes *In the real world, Inostrancevia was a genus of large quadrupeds which lived in the Late Permian, some time before the first dinosaurs evolved. In Dino Crisis 2, Inostrancevia is described to have durable armored skin and is depicted as being slow with an omnivorous diet. However, the real animal had glandular, mammalian skin and was carnivorous. * Along with the Allosaurus, Mosasaurus, Triceratops, and Giganotosaurus Dino Files, the Inostrancevia Dino File is obtained before actually encountering them. * Despite the namesake of the game itself and its creatures, Inostrancevia is the only featured prehistoric animal that predates the dinosaurs. * It is unknown precisely how Inostrancevia can adapt and thrive in very hot environments unsuitable for most other lifeforms. Gallery Regina Inostrancevia.png|Regina fighting two Inostrancevia. Inostranceviaevia.png Sources es:Inostrancevia Category:Dino Crisis 2 creatures